Cosquillas
by DanyNeko
Summary: Yugi no puede dormir, Yami ha descubierto algo nuevo en el rompecabezas. Una habitación nueva, un momento divertido y un mal movimiento que termina en una dulce confesión. Acompañen a nuestros lindos tricolores en esta noche de insomnio y descubran como hacen para distraerse durante la noche Ligero Shonen ai. Pareja: Puzzleshipping


**Yugi no puede dormir, Yami ha descubierto algo nuevo en el rompecabezas.  
Una habitación nueva, un momento divertido y un mal movimiento que termina en una dulce confesión.  
Acompañen a nuestros lindos tricolores en esta noche de insomnio y descubran como hacen para distraerse durante la noche.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, si no Yami no se hubiera ido del lado de Yugi ademas Ryou y Bakura terminarían juntos igual que Marik y Malik**

**POV's Yugi**

─Yugi, deberías dormite ya, necesitas recuperar energías, el duelo de hoy también te afecto mucho─ me regaña Yami, sé que tiene razón, estoy cansado, y un bostezo que sale de mi boca me delata.

─Lo siento Yami, estoy muy intranquilo y no logro conciliar el sueño─ me disculpo sentándome en la cama, justo al lado de mi donde Yami se había materializado y me miraba comprensivamente, yo no puede evitar soltar otro bostezo.

Yami se ríe.

─Lo sé, puedo sentir toda esa inquietud que mantienes, pero debes dejar tu mente en blanco para poder descansar, aunque sea un poco

**POV's Normal**

Yugi solo atino a bajar la cabeza apenado, jalo la cadena que tenía en su mano y apoyo su rompecabezas del milenio contra su pecho, sentirlo cerca siempre le tranquilizaba, cerró los ojos abrazándose al artículo lo que le impidió ver el leve sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Yami.

─Yugi duerme─ el faraón se puso de pie mirando al niño de forma autoritaria.

─Ahhhhhh (suspiro) lo intentaré─ y se acostó de frente a donde estaba Yami, aun abrazando su rompecabezas, el espíritu sonrió y se sentó de regreso en la cama colocando su mano en el cabello del menor, acariciando suavemente los mechones tricolor.  
Ante las caricias del espíritu, Yugi cerros los ojos, recibiendo gratamente el efecto tranquilizador que tenían en él.

Aun así no se dormía.

Yami intento algo más.

─Es una lástima, quería enseñarte algo, pero si no te duermes no podré hacerlo─ dijo fingiendo decepción.

─Enseñarme algo? Qué cosa?─ la curiosidad del niño era casi palpable, los ojos los le brillaron

─Es algo dentro del rompecabezas, pero sólo puedo llevar tu mente allí una vez que te duermas─ sonrió, ya que tenía su atención.

─Mmm… lo intentaré─ Dijo el menor revolviéndose entre las sábanas al tiempo que Yami que continuaban con las caricias en su pelo, lo que le provocó un leve escalofrío junto a un suave sonrojo.

Yami noto el estremecimiento y retiró la mano.

─Lo siento Yugi, esto te incomoda?

─No Yami, es… es agradable─ el sonrojo del pequeño aumento y se reflejó en el rostro del mayor─ Yami… tu podr─ se detuvo─ no, nada.

─Qué es Yugi, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

─No importa Yami, olvídalo ─ reitero, pero el mayor le insistió con la mirada─ etto… si podrías… eh… quedarte aquí y… pues, recostarte conmigo─ susurro tímidamente el duelista menor.

Los ojos amatistas del faraón se ampliaron ante la petición de su protegido, sus mejillas parecían negarse a dejar ir el rojo de su rostro.

Yugi no podía abrir los ojos, la vergüenza lo superaba, no sabía de donde había salido el valor para pedir aquello, estaba tan apenado que no pudo ni leer las emociones de su yami. Solo pudo abrir los ojos cuando percibió movimiento a su lado, y cuando levanto el rostro dos orbes amatistas muy similares a las suyas pero igualmente diferentes aparecieron ante él.

Yami accedió a la petición del menor, por lo que se acomodó de costado en el borde de la cama, Yugi asombrado apenas atino a retirarse un poco para que su yami tuviera más espacio; aun teniendo el rompecabezas de por medio el faraón le brindo una suave sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano al articulo milenario junto a la mano de Yugi.

En un lapsus de valentía Yami arrastro su mano por el brazo descubierto del menor hasta llegar a su rostro donde acaricio la sonrojada tez de su hikari para luego regresar a los mechones rubios que adornaban desordenadamente la frente del pequeño acomodándolos, provocando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en su contraparte.

─ ¿Yami? ─ pregunto mientras otro escalofrió le recorría la columna vertebral.

─ ¿Tienes frio Yugi?

El niño lo pensó bien, frio era lo último que sentía, más aun luego de las caricias que su yami le profirió y el sonrojo en su rostro daba fe de eso, sin embargo, si decía que tenía frío bien podría tener la oportunidad de acurrucarse con Yami lo cual le parecía una opción muy tentadora.

─Pues… si… un poco ─ mintió.

Yami bajo un momento un momento la vista, pareciendo meditar su siguiente acción o comentario, finalmente levanto la mirada decidido y se revolvió en la cama logrando acercarse mucho a su hikari.

Yugi mientras tanto se colocó la cadena y coloco el articulo más cerca de si para que su par se acomodará lo más cerca posible Yami coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hikari pudiendo sentir el calor que emanaba su piel aun cubierta de la fina camiseta negra que su aibou usaba para dormir. Jalo a Yugi hacia sí acomodando la cabeza del menor contra su pecho, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la cercanía de ambos era un deleite para el otro, sus respiraciones estaban en sintonía y sus corazones parecían latir al unísono, sus rostros igual de sonrojados parecían querer demostrarle al otro lo agradable de la situación, era una lástima que ambos tuvieran los ojos cerrados y no pudieran apreciar la felicidad en el rostro del otro.

Luego de unos minutos un adormilado Yugi abrió los ojos pesadamente y alzo la vista al rostro de su otro yo, el ver que Yami también se notaba feliz con la situación le lleno de una cálida emoción que se instaló en su pecho, al borde del sueño dejo escapar un suave murmullo que apenas fue escuchado.

─Gracias Yami… te quiero─ fue lo último que dijo antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Yami sonrió totalmente feliz de haber escuchado tales palabras de su hikari.

─Y yo a ti, mou hitore no ore

Y sin más regreso al rompecabezas para encontrarse con su dulce hikari no tenshi*

…..  
Se sentía como si fuera una pluma que viajaba con el viento hasta aterrizar en un cálido lugar que le dio la sensación de estar en casa. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró en medio de un salón lleno de escaleras y puertas, de lo siguiente que se percato fue que no estaba solo, que había un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo y que el calor que le brindaba ese cuerpo era MUY agradable. Se revolvió un poco donde estaba y hasta entonces fue plenamente consciente de su alrededor, ya había estado varias veces allí, se hallaba dentro del rompecabezas del milenio, en la mente de Yami, y la persona que estaba junto a él era el propio faraón.

Se fijó en la postura que mantenían y se sonrojo.

Yami estaba recostado contra una pared, su cabeza estaba gacha los ojos eran cubiertos por los mechones dorados, aunque le pareció que los tenía cerrados, las piernas estaban abiertas y semi-flexionadas ya que Yugi estaba sentado entre estas, las manos de Yami rodeaban la cintura del menor manteniéndolo recostado contra su pecho.

Cuando Yugi 'despertó' se hallaba sentado dándole la espalda a su yami y recostado contra su pecho, ahora se había dado la vuelta para poder verle de frente (**N/A: no sé si me explico **)

─Yami? ─ le sacudió un poco intentando obtener una respuesta.

Unos segundos más tarde sintió como los brazos a su alrededor reforzaba su agarre en él y pudo ver como su par comenzaba a 'despertar'. El tricolor mayor levanto su cabeza viendo las preciosas joyas amatistas de Yugi frente suyo.

─Hola de nuevo, aibou─ saludo con una sonrisa.

─Al fin! Ya me estaba preocupando─ bromeo el menor.

Yami respondió con una risita mientras afirmaba el abrazo en el que mantenía a Yugi, este contesto revolviéndose suavemente contra su pecho. Había algo en la esencia de Yami que simple y sencillamente le atraía de una manera natural; respiro profundamente percatándose de algo que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido, su olor, su yami desprendía un suave aroma que le recordaba a la arena del mar, a esa agradable sensación que tienes cuando llegas a la playa en un caluroso día de verano y lo único que tienes en mente es lanzarte al agua. En ese instante deseo fundirse en ese aroma tanto como se necesita al aire para vivir, aun así lo primero se le antojaba más importante.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

Yami empezó a revolverse con clara intención de levantarse por lo que Yugi tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él. Incluso había olvidado momentáneamente que su otro yo le había llevado para mostrarle algo.

─Entonces… ¿algo que querías mostrarme?─pregunto el menor una vez ambos estuvieron de pie, "extrañamente" el faraón no le había retirado las manos de la cintura.

──¿Eh? Ah sí! La otra noche me invadió una tremenda curiosidad sabes? Y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que prácticamente 'vivo' aquí (el rompecabezas) no conozco casi nada de este laberinto así que me puse a revisar puertas y puertas al azar hasta que encontré una diferente.

─ ¿Oh si? ¿Y que había dentro? ─ pregunto con infantil curiosidad

─Eso es lo que te quiero enseñar, vamos! ─ Yami se mostraba ciertamente emocionado, deshizo el abrazo en el que tenía a su luz y le tomo de la mano guiándolo por un camino que parecía conocer, Yugi sonrió al verle así, su yami literalmente parecía un niño que acaba de conseguir su habitación propia y quería presumirla a sus amigos, y se alegró de verle tan feliz.

El menor se fijó bien en el camino que seguían, las vueltas que daban y las escaleras que cruzaban, pronto llegaron a un corredor donde solo había 2 puertas y una escalera al fondo. Se acercan a una puerta que inmediatamente noto diferente, habían unos jeroglíficos en la puerta, Yami se detuvo frente a ella.

─Es esta

─Lo imagina ¿Qué hay dentro?

─Ábrela y lo descubrirás, Aibou─ Yugi ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces pero obedeció a lo dicho por su otro yo y empujo un poco la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

Cuando la puerta dorada se abrió por completo dejo a la vista una amplia habitación, dentro el ambiente era bastante cálido. Había una cama muy grande que tenía tres escalones en cada costado y se hallaba en medio del salón, estaba cubierta por una manta roja oscuro que parecía ser terciopelo, estaba bien tendida y dos almohadones blancos a la cabecera, cada esquina estaba unida a un poste que iba del techo al piso en color crema, las paredes de color dorado estaban llenas de antiguos jeroglíficos. El piso de un color dorado más oscuro parecía recién pulido.

─Wow! Impresionante! ─ comento sorprendido el menor.

Yami soltó una risita ─ Yo dije lo mismo.

─Es enorme! Entonces este es tu cuarto?

─Eso parece

─Supongo que esto hace más agradable tu estadía en el rompecabezas no? ─ Yami no respondió ─ La cama es enorme! Debe ser agradable dormir en ella.

Yami se acercó a Yugi por la espalda, le puso las manos en los hombros ─ ¿Quieres recostarte? ─ le susurró al oído con voz grave.

Yugi respondió con un escalofrió. Yami entonces le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y lo guio a la cama, lo sentó y se sentó a su lado. Yugi reboto un poco en el colchón comprobando la comodidad provocando una risita en el mayor.

Él faraón se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama descuidadamente, como un niño pequeño, al ver esto Yugi sonrió con ternura y se acercó más a él, se sentó colocando la espalda contra la cabecera y tomo la cabeza del mayor para acomodarla en su regazo. Sorprendido, el faraón abrió los ojos de golpe y le miro extrañado, en respuesta Yugi solo le brindo una bella sonrisa sincera y un poco tímida al tiempo que llevaba una mano al pelo de su par paseándola delicadamente por sus mechones tal como Yami había hecho con él antes, sacándole una tímida sonrisa al mayor. En respuesta Yami comenzó a pasear su mano por el costado de Yugi provocándole escalofríos al chico que empezó a ahogar unas pequeñas risas.

Siguieron así unos instantes hasta que Yugi no pudo aguantar la risa que le provocaban las caricias de Yami y soltó unas carcajadas.

Yami se detuvo – ¿Yugi?

─Lo siento Yami, es que me haces cosquillas─ se rio el menor.

Yami sonrió travieso ante esa afirmación ─ ¿Así? ─ pregunto de la misma manera.

Yugi trago grueso al escucharle hablar en ese tono y se sonrojo, mientras el mayor se levanta de su regazo sentándose debidamente ─Eh… ¿Yami?─llamo dubitativamente.

─ ¿Si Yugi? ─ pregunto juguetón reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, en su mirada relucía un brillo particular.

─ ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿En qué piensas? ─ le vio extrañado y tímido.

─Pues… yo pienso en… jugar un poco ─ hablo de forma lenta y traviesa.

─ ¿Jugar? ¿A qué quieres jugar? ─ pregunto, aunque ya intuía la respuesta de su otro yo.

─Pues… a esto! ─ Alzo la voz mientras se lanzaba sobre Yugi, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama y acomodándose sobre él moviendo sus manos en los costados del chico suave pero rápidamente. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y sonoras carcajadas resonaron en el lugar de boca del menor.

─Jajajajajajaja… Ya-Yami jajaja basta jajajajaja para por favor jajaja─ unas pequeñas lagrimas se hicieron presentes en la comisura de los ojos del chico por tantas risas ─ Ya jajajaja Yami no jajajaja ─ el mayor ignoro su petición y contagiado por las carcajadas de su luz empezó a reír también.

─Jajaja que pasa Yugi, no aguantas unas cosquillas jajaja.

─Jajajajaj Ya jaja Yami para jajajaja no puedo respirar ─ el faraón detuvo su ataque de cosquillas cuando escucho eso, retiro un poco sus manos esperando a que el chico recuperara el aliento, ambos respiraban agitadamente -Yugi más, obviamente- las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. En ese momento se sentían más unidos que nunca.

Pero Yugi no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar otro sesión de cosquillas, no señor!

─Yami─ llamo con voz suave y con una mirada picara, parpadeo un par de veces mientras acercaba su rostro al del mayor, él le vio un poco perplejo por esto y bajo su guardia.

─ ¿Si?

─Ahora… es mi turno! ─ tomando por sorpresa al faraón Yugi le salto encima intercambiando posiciones, haciéndole él, cosquillas a Yami.

─Jajajajaja Yu-Yu-Yugi jajajaja eso no vale jajajajaja Hikari ya jajajaja ─ entre carcajadas Yami se retorcía en la cama bajo el cuerpo de Yugi quien no le daba tregua de las cosquillas ─ Ya para Yugi jajajajajajaja ─ la lagrimas ya se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos amatistas ─ Tregua jajajajaja Hikari, tregua jajajajajaja.

Yugi se detuvo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Yami, quien se incorporó para recuperar el aliento, el menor apoyo las manos en el pecho de su par y recostó la cabeza en el mismo, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, Yugi sonrió al sentir el rápido latido del corazón de Yami y se acurruco más contra él encantado por el aroma y la tibieza del cuerpo de su par.

Por su parte, Yami, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, sonrió ante las acciones de su hikari recordando las dulces palabras que le había dicho antes de dormirse y llevo sus manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo sobre él disfrutando de la tibieza y cariño que le brindaba su compañero.

Yami se movió un poco, acomodándose, pero teniendo a Yugi encima perdió el equilibrio y termino otra vez de espaldas en la cama y Yugi, descolocado por el brusco movimiento termino encima de él, con un pequeñísimo detalle extra.

Sus labios estaban unidos.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe cuando notaron la tibieza de los labios del otro sobre los propios, pero no hallaron la voluntad de separarse y por el contrario se abrazaron moviendo sus labios de forma lenta e inexperta pero expresándose todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, sentían sus almas conectarse en ese beso.

─Ven Aibou, vamos a recostarnos ─ hablo cariñosamente una vez se separaron.

Yami se movió acomodándose de lado. Yugi retiro sus piernas de los costados de Yami para acomodarse a su lado, rozó su rostro mimosamente en el pecho del mayor.

─Gracias Yami

─ ¿Gracias por qué?

─Por todo. Por ayudarme a dormir. Por traerme aquí y mostrarme tu habitación. Por este rato tan divertido... No sé si tú lo has sentido pero fue como si nuestro lazo se descontrolará y se hiciera más fuerte, me sentí mucho más unido a ti Yami ─ él menor sentía las mejillas calientes por lo que apretó más el rostro contra el pecho y apretó las manos teniendo entre ellas la chaqueta de Yami.

Yami le miro con ternura─ Tienes razón, me siento mucho más cerca de ti ─ lo apreso en sus brazos ─y me encanta Yugi.

─A mí también ─sonrió levantando a penas el rostro ─ Yami, te quiero ─ murmuro tímidamente.

Yami le levanto el mentón con la mano ─Yo también te quiero mucho Yugi. Mi dulce Hikari no Tenshi*.

─Buenas noches Yami

─Que descanses Yugi

**FIN**

***Hikari no Tenshi: ángel de luz**

**Bueno, tengo que decir que este es el primer fic que escribí de Yugioh!  
Literalmente! Empecé a escribir esto en la parte de atrás de un cuaderno en mis primeras clases el semestre pasado, lo dejaba tirado, a las semanas escribía un párrafo, volvía y lo dejaba tirado, empecé a pasarlo a compu, escribía en la U, ayer me puse a escribir la escena final en la compu y hoy termine de pasar lo intermedio, así que se me dio por subirlo hoy. Espero que les guste, es mi bebe en ff Yugioh!**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Aquí estoy porque eh venido  
Porque eh venido, aquí estoy  
Y si no le gusta mi canto  
Como eh venido, Me voy!**


End file.
